Detention Romance
by sheltie
Summary: Jen watches over detention, but she be able to keep her nerves when Wes is the one in detention?


**Detention Romance**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Time Force at all_

**A/N: a Wes/Jen. This is set in high school. Enjoy!**

Jennifer or Jen to her friends sat waiting for the students who'd be in detention. She was a TA (Teacher Assistant) and one of her jobs was to monitor detention if the teacher couldn't be able to. So here she was. The door opened and in walked, no wait, strutted in a boy about her age. He had nicely combed light brown hair. He turned to her and smiled a roguish smile.

"Hello there" he said oozing charm.

"Find a seat and be quiet" Jen said not phased at all.

The boy frowned, but found a desk and sat down. He pulled out a notebook from his backpack and began to doodle.

Jen herself had a book all set and was ready to read it.

The detention passed without hassle and soon it was time to go. The boy left flashing Jen a grin. Jen brushed it off and packed it up.

/Scene Break/

Several days later Jen was once again in charge of detention. She sighed. The door opened and in walked the same boy from last time.

"Well hey, fancy meeting you here" he said cheekily.

Jen ignored him. This time though the boy walked up to the desk she was sitting at. He placed his hands on it and leaned down to meet her eyes.

"We've haven't been properly introduced" He said smirking.

"Please take a seat and stay silent for the duration" Jen said sternly.

"My name is Wes, what's yours?" Wes asked charmingly.

Jen narrowed her eyes.

"Take a seat now" she ordered.

"Not til I know your name my dear" Wes said cockily.

"It's Jennifer, now sit down" Jen said sternly.

Wes pulled up and walked to an open desk.

"Nice to you meet you Jen" he said.

Jen didn't like this one at all. She buried herself in the book she had not wanting to see his smug face for the rest of detention.

Wes however had other plans and would make noise, which caused Jen to glare at him. He didn't mind since he was catching her attention.

This detention was the most aggravating one she'd ever had to oversee. The boy, Wes, whatever his name was. He was driving her nuts. She wanted to throttle the boy, but her teacher wouldn't like that at all.

Soon the detention ended and Wes left flashing Jen a smile.

"Til next time sweet Jen" he said.

Jen growled.

/Scene Break/

The next time Jen took over detention she had no choice. She made excuses of why she couldn't and they were allowed. Except this time. The teacher needed Jen to take over detention since he had an urgent appointment of some kind and couldn't get out of it. Jen was forced into it. She grumbled and just hoped she wouldn't see Him this time.

Fate wasn't on her side. Wes came strolling in and when he spotted her at the desk he brighten up.

"Hello there Jen, been awhile" he greeted.

Jen just glared at him.

"I missed you the last few detentions" Wes said.

"Find a seat, sit and don't make any noise" Jen growled out.

"Feisty are we?" Wes asked smirking.

Jen so wanted to punch this guy in the face. But she held back. She couldn't.

"Just sit down and be quiet" She said through gritted teeth.

Wes did, but before he moved he flashed her a smile. He found a seat and sat down.

The entire detention Wes smiled or smirked at Jen. This annoyed the hell out of her and she wanted to beat that smile off his face. But again she could due her teacher not wanting her to harm any students.

"Tell me Jen, what do you do for fun?" Wes asked.

"No talking allowed" Jen replied.

"Come on, where's the fun in that?" Wes asked.

Jen didn't answer him.

"Rules are meant to be broken" Wes said.

"Just be quiet" Jen grounded out.

Wes shrugged. He seemed to like getting under Jen's skin.

Jen on the other hand hated how this boy could get to her. She had a wall up around her after her last boyfriend broke up with her. She renounced guys after that and declared that she'd never fall in love again.

"I bet you've got a beautiful smile" Wes said.

Jen just glares at Wes ignoring him. If he wasn't going to be quiet then she'd just ignore him. That was the next best thing really.

So the rest of detention Wes tried to make conversation with Jen and Jen flat out ignoring him. This didn't seem to deter Wes at all since his eyes lit up at the challenge.

Soon detention was over and Wes got up to leave.

"Til we meet again my dear Jen" he said.

Jen let out an angry growl.

/Scene Break/

Once again she was pulled into supervising detention due to another urgent appointment her teacher had. She again prayed that the boy wouldn't show and again fate decided to mess with her. The door opened he appeared strutting in.

"Hello there my lovely Jen" he said smiling roguishly.

"Sit down and be quiet" Jen growled out.

"Come on Jen, you don't have to be so hostile. We're old acquaintances by now" Wes said as he leaned against the desk smirking.

Jen growled as she glared daggers at the boy. She wanted to throttle the boy so bad and wondered if just this once it would be alright.

The whole detention Wes again tried to get Jen's attention with Jen glaring and growling at him the whole time. When it was over Wes threw a roguish grin at Jen as he left.

"Until next we meet" he said.

Jen wanted to chuck the book she had at him, but somehow restrained herself from doing so.

/Scene Break/

This cycle went on for a while and each time Jen felt her defense weakening bit by bit. Somehow the pest was growing on her and she was getting used to him. She would never admit this since that would give him too much satisfaction, and she wasn't about to give him that. Then it happened one detention. As usual Jen was in charge and Wes came strutting in. He flashed Jen one of his charming smiles and sat down.

Jen growled as she flicked her eyes at the annoyance then back at the book she was reading. And like before Wes made conversation with Jen, though she never answered. That is when it happened. Jen snapped. She got up from the desk stalked her way over to Wes and tackled him out of his seat.

Wes hit the floor hard and he saw a flash of white then he saw an angry Jen.

"Jen, if all you wanted was me, then you could've asked" he said smugly.

"Shut up, just shut up. I've had it up to here with you" Jen hissed.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" Wes asked with amusement.

Jen growled as she grabbed Wes by the front of his shirt. She pulled him up to her face. She was panting with anger, but the next action she did would completely shock her mind. She didn't know why she did it, but she pulled Wes in and kissed him.

Wes was slightly shocked, but went with it. He wrapped an arm around Jen's waist as the other went to her short curly brown hair. Jen's hands moved from fisting the front of his shirt to wrapping around his neck to keep him close.

When they parted they were panting due to lack of oxygen.

"You taste good" Wes said then licked Jen's slightly pink lips.

Jen shivered, but she liked it. She moved back in and kissed Wes some more.

This detention was the most thrilling and productive one Wes had ever had. Jen had to agree with this as they made out the entire time. By the end they were disappointed it was at an end.

Wes walked to the door.

"Same time next week?" he asked.

"I'll be here, but after that you're taking me on a real date" Jen said firmly.

"Yes ma'am" Wes said as he left whistling.

Jen smiled as she thought of ways to man detention more often.

**End**

**A/N: okay, I am done. This took a long while for me to get through since I really had no ending to it. I hope you like how I ended it. No, there won't be a sequel. Please look on my profile for an important announcement. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
